


El receptáculo

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shanshu Prophecy, Smut, What-If, a bit of humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: ¿Será verdad la profecía del Shanshu?"El equilibrio se tambaleará hasta que el vampiro con alma beba de la copa del Perpetuo Tormento. Entonces cargará con el peso de los mundos, aprisionando sus miembros, triturando sus huesos, hasta que salve toda la creación… O la destruya. El vampiro verá su pasado limpio y vivirá otra vez en forma mortal."





	El receptáculo

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la quinta temporada, algo después de _Destiny_.

La habitación está a oscuras pero eso no es problema para los dos vampiros que pueden ver claramente todo lo que necesitan ver. Aunque en estos momentos la vista quizá es el sentido que menos usan, ocupados como están en tocarse, saborearse, olerse… Es la primera vez que están juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y hay mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Los dos se dan cuenta de que nunca han compartido esto teniendo alma, y sienten que de alguna manera es como si fuera su primera vez, como si se les hubiera dado una oportunidad de hacerlo bien esta vez, de empezar de nuevo. Y aun así no pueden evitar volver a los viejos lugares, a las viejas maneras. Antes siempre les había gustado hacerlo duro. Hacerse daño, sangrar, haciendo del dolor parte inseparable del placer. Y Angelus siempre estaba al mando. Quizá esta vez no sea tan distinto.

Spike está boca abajo en la cama, sobre las sábanas de raso que sabe que tanto le gustan a Angel. Ahora mismo la sensación suave y resbaladiza de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, rozando su polla, se mezcla deliciosamente con la sensación de Angel empujando brutalmente dentro de él, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo sosteniendo su peso, que deja caer en cada embestida, llegando muy dentro, haciendo que Spike vea explosiones de colores con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta, dejando escapar una mezcla de rugidos, gemidos y palabrotas que sabe que a Angel le vuelven loco. Igual que volvían loco a Angelus.

Spike siente como Angel se tumba sobre él sin parar sus empujones, y sube un poco el ritmo. Le gusta sentir el peso rotundo de su cuerpo, sus manos grandes que acarician con cierta violencia sus hombros, su cuello, su nuca, se deslizan por sus costados hasta sus caderas, sus nalgas, vuelven a subir… Angel acerca entonces su boca a la nuca de Spike, a la base de su cuello, y le mordisquea sin herirle, jadeando ronco contra su piel, y Spike se siente casi enloquecer y gime con más fuerza, a punto de correrse. Entonces nota que su Sire se transforma, oye los huesos de su cara cambiar y cómo sus jadeos se transforman en rugidos, y la fuerza de sus embestidas aumenta. Y el siguiente mordisco en su cuello no es un mordisqueo.

Spike levanta la cabeza sobresaltado cuando siente los colmillos de Angel clavándose en su yugular con fuerza, con toda el ansia contenida de años, e intenta apartarse pero Angel le sujeta la cabeza con sus brazos y le inmoviliza con su cuerpo, sin parar de follarle bestialmente. Spike forcejea más excitado que nunca, mientras Angel bebe ávidamente su sangre, pero no puede hacer nada por liberarse del mordisco, y ni siquiera está seguro de querer hacerlo. Finalmente se rinde y deja que Angel beba, y que siga moviéndose dentro de él, sintiéndose un poco mareado por la sangre que ha perdido, y cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Angel lo folla con ganas sin dejar de morderle y Spike no puede evitar sentirse como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

Y entonces Angel se retira del cuello de Spike, y empieza a perder el ritmo, moviéndose erráticamente, casi como si estuviera teniendo convulsiones. Y se separa de Spike, y cae al suelo por uno de los lados de la cama. Spike se asoma por el borde de la cama medio mareado y lo ve en el suelo, gimiendo, desnudo, como desorientado, con la boca manchada de sangre, unas gotas resbalando por su barbilla, el rostro aun de vampiro que se transforma lentamente en su rostro humano.

\---

A la mañana siguiente Angel está en la enfermería de W&H en el mismo estado penoso de la noche anterior. Wesley lleva un rato en la salita de espera interrogando a Spike y tomando notas reconcentradamente en una libretilla.

—¿Y dices que durante vuestro, ejem… Encuentro, te mordió?

—Bueno, sí, me mordió —dice Spike, un poco molesto.

—¿Y llegó a beber de tu sangre?

—Pues sí, ¿eres imbécil? ¿Para qué me va a morder si no? —Ahora sí que estaba molesto del todo.

— Ya veo… —Sin inmutarse, Wes escribe unas cuantas líneas mientras Spike lo mira con aprensión—. ¿Cómo cuánta cantidad de tu sangre bebió?

—¡Y yo qué coño sé! Pues bastante, no estaba en situación de ponerme a medir cantidades.

Esta conversación se está poniendo realmente incómoda. Spike se levanta de la butaca dispuesto a marcharse.

—Mira, Percy, ya te he contado todo lo que pasó. Ahora si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que jugar a policías conmigo…

—Spike, necesito que colabores. No sabemos qué le ha pasado a Angel y cualquier dato que nos puedas dar es importante. Podría ser la clave para ayudarle.

El tono de voz preocupado de Wesley hace que Spike se serene.

—Ya. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de por dónde tirar?

—Bueno, pues ya que lo mencionas, sí, tengo una teoría.

Spike se sienta en un brazo del sillón vacío.

—¿Sí? ¿Y piensas compartirla, o soy demasiado impuro para oírla?

—Mira, no estoy muy seguro pero creo que podría ser esto. Errr… Tú disfrutas atormentando a Angel, ¿no es así?

—¡Ja! No tienes ni idea de lo que es atormentar. Lo mío es un ronroneo comparado con lo que Angelus podía hacerle a la mente de una víctima en sus tiempos.

—Bueno, pero el asunto es que te encanta hacerle rabiar, y llevas meses haciéndolo.

—Y pienso seguir haciéndolo mientras pueda. Peaches y yo tenemos muchas cuentas que ajustar, y no se va a librar de mí fácilmente.

—Correcto. Le atormentas, y vas a seguir haciéndolo… Perpetuamente, ¿no?

Spike le mira con suspicacia. No le gusta a dónde quiere llegar Wesley.

—Eh, un momento, colega. No te estarás refiriendo… A _Perpetuamente_ con mayúsculas. Al Tormento Perpetuo que tú y yo sabemos…

—Pues sí, justo a eso. En palabras exactas: —Wesley pasa unas cuantas hojas atrás en su infame libretilla y lee un párrafo en arameo con voz altisonante, y se queda mirando unos segundos al texto escrito.

Después se da cuenta de que Spike lo mira con cara de querer arrancarle los pulmones por la boca.

—Oh, lo siento. Traducido más o menos ya sabes lo que dice: "El equilibrio se tambaleará hasta que el vampiro con alma beba de la copa del Perpetuo Tormento. Entonces cargará con el peso de los mundos, aprisionando sus miembros, triturando sus huesos, hasta que salve toda la creación… O la destruya. El vampiro verá su pasado limpio y vivirá otra vez en forma mortal".

—Yyyya. Por eso lo del pulso, la respiración, la tolerancia al sol… —Spike se queda pensativo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —dice Wesley, asintiendo resignadamente con la cabeza.

Los dos se quedan en silencio.

Después de un rato Spike vuelve a hablar, con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente.

—Nunca pensé que acabaría siendo un jodido receptáculo.

Wesley le mira con aire furtivo y no contesta, y cuando Spike le pilla mirándolo finge estar muy concentrado en su libreta, enrojeciendo un poco.

—Bueno, no es culpa tuya si Angel no se ha dado cuenta de que durante ese… Mordisco tú estabas siendo, ehh, esto… Un _receptáculo_ para él… O para alguno de sus… Fluidos.

La frase se ha ido desinflando poco a poco hasta acabar casi en un murmullo. A estas alturas Wes está totalmente rojo.

Spike no puede evitar mirarle divertido, y le dedica una de sus sonrisas provocadoras.

— _Bloody hell, Watcher!_

Wesley suspira y no dice nada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en mayo de 2011.


End file.
